


Hello, Darling

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: Opposite Loop [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Absurd Labelings, Computer On The Fritz, Cursed Ships, Doki doki literature club - Freeform, Multi, Ship Generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: There's a ghost in the machine.





	Hello, Darling

Mystic grimaced at the newest ship on her computer:

_Vampire!Killer Kerrie x Pervert!Calvin x Innocence!Mermaid!Rosanna x Monika_

Of all the random…

At least it wasn’t herself, Alice, or Plant Boi.

And at least it wasn’t the Cursed God(!!)

Highlighting the text with her Trackpad, the young Writer prepared to copy it over onto her Discord server.

An error! message flashed.

“What…?”

Tiny text in the corner of the screen read: Sorry98@I#DeAr(>NoT*4432This983257tImE1010101

_Vampire!Killer Kerrie_ whooshed into the ether, shortly followed by _Pervert!Calvin_.

“What the f*…?”

_Innocence!Mermaid!Rosanna_ dissolved into the numbers soon after.

“What the h* is this!?”

This had never happened before…

_Monika._

Flickered.

_**Just!** Monika…_

“…Oh no”.

Hello darling.

It's me...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, I did it.


End file.
